The Bonds of The Souls
by GinevraMollyWeaslyPotter
Summary: She wished that her world could be different, that somehow, she wouldn't die for her son, and that her husband got to live too. This is what would have happened if I would have written HBW better. "The great Harry's Biggest Wish rewrite" PM me if you have questions
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, hi everyone! This is the start of something amazing on my fanfiction! This is where the 6 trait writing comes into play! So these chapters will be longer, and better, and save me a lot of bullshit in the future! Yay! Let's get started! I disclaim for all!**

"Lily, take Harry, run, go! I'll hold him off!"

My life blurred, then. Twenty years folded into twenty minuets. All at once, I'm running up and down stairs, corridors. All at once I'm in pain, and having the time of my life. I see my mother's smiling face, a beacon in this dark moment. I see my father on his death bed, and my big sister Petunia calling me a freak. I see James, leaning down to kiss me for the first time, and Severus leering in the background. I hear voices, see places not meant to be seen. I run to Harry's room, and throw the window open. I jump from the window, and apperate to Hogsmeade. Everything will be okay. I know this now.

"Lily, take Harry, run, go! I'll hold him off!"

This is the only thing I can think to say. As soon as she is upstairs, I hear a pop, and know she's gone. I run out the front door, and see him at the back. I apperate before he has a chance to see me, and turn up at the first place I could think of, Hogsmeade. I see Lily, about ten paces ahead of me. "Lily!" I shout, and she turns around with tears in her eyes, and runs to me. She has Harry in her arms, and this is when I know we are safe. We can talk to Dumbledore now.

Harry is safe, I am safe, James is safe. My heart swells with this knowledge. I am warm again, I can feel again. I smell the rain, and all of the coolness of November around me. Realizing Harry is only in his pajamas, I wrap him in my cloak. **(This is so non-canon it hurts, just go with it)**. James walks beside me, as we head to the Hogwarts grounds.

**Their little chat with Dumbledore will be in the next chapter. I am so greatful for all the good reviews up on Harry's biggest wish about this. If you want, you can PM me with questions about this. I will be happy to answer them. If you didn't already know, I have YouTube, and will be posting a video about this sometime within the next week. I am so glad that you have been a part of this, and I will see you in the next one. **

**Love yas,**

** ~GinGin**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again, and hopefully with a longer chapter. I love writing for you all, and if you are reading this now, it means you have stuck with me since the beginning, all the way since last year, when I started writing this. I put the video up on my YouTube. I love all of you, and hope that you will stay with me, through all the reading, and playing, and writing. I hope that you will all stick by my side, tack så mycket to Bre'Lackor, if you are reading this. My YouTube is Olivia Anne-Katharine, it's the picture of a girl with red hair. I really hope to see all of you comment on the FF video "It's okay Ginny, we understand". By the way, I don't own Harry Potter. I am just playing with dolls, in a big magical dollhouse.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Shadows fall<em>

_And hope has fled_

_Steel your heart_

_The dawn will come_

_The night is long_

_And the path is dark _

_Look to the sky_

_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come_

_ The Dawn Will Come (From Dragon Age: Inquisitions)_

* * *

><p>Lily and James Potter of Godric's Hollow, Britain-Dead<p>

Harry James Potter of Godric's Hollow, Britain-Dead.

Dumbledore looked over the papers in his office. It seems the prophecy was not about the Potters, after all. The prophecy had to have been about the Longbottom boy, then, right? It would only make sense. But then, if so, fate had cheated the old man again, and again. The savior to this whole mess was not a baby after all. Trelawney's prophecy had to go back, before the year 1980, right? It didn't add up. If the prophecy was made at the beginning of this year, then why would it be about a baby, born at the end of July? How would that work? For once in his life, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was entirely, and utterly perturbed. He went over the results in his head, his thoughts muddled with worry.

You see, the man thought he had everything figured out. Lily and James were to die. Albus knew that from the beginning, but the boy? Did he really expect him to live? No. The wards are down, the house was destroyed, and the family? Vanished, and hasn't been seen anywhere. Albus couldn't believe what he was reading. The parchment, handworn from hours of staring at, hours of contemplating what had to be true, but couldn't. Albus, for one time in his life, had no plan, and was not okay with it. Albus, was confused.

* * *

><p>Lily and James awoke disoriented. They were no longer in Godric's Hollow, but this was not where they expected to show up. The Potters were in Surrey, watching something that confused what little conscious they had left. Their ears were ringing like what they were hearing wasn't real. The air around them seemed fuzzy, like it wasn't real, and the blood rushing through out their bodies, seemed slowed, like they were dreaming a horrible dream. They had no understanding of what was happening, or what was to come.<p>

It was Lily who made a move toward the house marked number four in this drive. It was Lily who was to see her son growing up without her. It was Lily who was in tears first. Her son's whole life, up until the time he was eleven, was desplayed before her. The world changed for the redhead in that one moment. She felt her heart break and tear as she saw her son abused, and starved, and treated as a slave. She was the first to see, and never forget. Lily, they say saw what could have been, had they not apperated in time. Lily watched an alternate universe unfold in front of her eyes, as she and James, in the real world, walked in silence to the Hogwarts castle with their son wrapped tightly against them, in feeble attempts to keep him from the cold, crisp November air. Lily saw what could not be unseen. Lily saw what could have been, but she saved her son, by acting quickly enough to save both of their lives, and it was by pure luck that James was able to do the same. Lily sighed as she came back into reality, after watching her worst fear unfold in front of her.

* * *

><p>Lily drew in a sharp breath as she came back into reality, realizing that they were at Hogwarts. They walked inside, and up to the headmaster's office, making sure that Harry was okay every few seconds. James asked her what was wrong, to which she replied that she would tell him later. They finally reached Dumbledore's office, and said the password, <em>Chocolate Frogs<em>.

The Gargoyle extended as it usually did, and, as usual, just before they were able to knock, Dumbledore said enter. They did, and he got a shocked look on his face. Lily looked panicked, and James looked solemn. Harry was asleep. Dumbledore was astounded, they were not to leave the house, unless. . .

"It's happened, hasn't it?" Dumbledore asked, rhetorically. Lily nodded her head shakily. Dumbledore sighed, and sat back. "We have no option now. I know what must be done. You three must stay here, while the order tracks him down."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed. I love writing for you, especially when it means I can be evil with a cliff hanger.<strong>


	3. Author's Note

**Okay, I will update today, I am currently in the editing process so it will be up today. Aaaaaand if you are confused about this story, go back and read Harry's Biggest Wish. I decided to leave it up, as it would be confusing to new readers if they didn't know what the plot was going to go like. Also, I am about to put all my links up on my page, so just click up on there to find my tumblr, instigram, YouTube, Wattpadd, and twitter. Click on up there! I will have a new video up (YouTube) every sunday, and possibly wendsday. Thank you for your time.**

**Bye!**


End file.
